A Love Letter
by MelMat
Summary: Mello's visit with Matt on a special day.


_Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_Written to: My Immortal by Evanesence for a friend on Mangabullet_

_Dated : 5/17/2011 _

* * *

><p>Mello stood at the foot of the marked grave. The one that held the most precious person in world to the blonde.<p>

"Hello beautiful."

He knew there would be no reply. Just like always, Mello was met with silence. He took a small book from his jacket. It was one that had become a small healing in a way, as he was forced to live with the reality that Matt would never come home.

"Hey Matty, do you know what today is?"

He smiled, as he sat down beside the grave.

"It's the day we met. Do you remember?"

He held his breath slightly, as no answer was heard.

Mello took a deep breath and opened the small book. It was the one he had read from every day since Matt had been place here. It was their story. One that started so many years ago. When one blonde angel met that of a red-headed angel. On this particular day though, Mello wanted to read Matt something that would remain priceless-his heart.

He flipped to the page that was marked with an single white envelope and within that envelope held a letter that was never given. Matt knew Mello loved him, and it was the same for the other. They never felt it was necessary for mushy letters and cards, but this time around he had so much to say that he couldn't contain it and had to write it out.

Mello felt the pain crawling up though his body, as he pulled the letter free and started to read what he'd written a year ago today.

**_"My Beautiful Mail,_**

**_I know we said that placing our feelings in letters, cards or other things weren't needed. We understand what we have and we hold it true. We grew up together, best friends forever and that forever became our love._**

**_Mail, I want you to know I love you more than I could ever show you. I know I'm hard to handle most times, but you never give up on me. For that I'm grateful. You show me what love feels like and teach me to love in return. When we first met I knew there was something special about you. I knew deep in my heart, we'd become something great. A super duo, never did I think you would rock me to my very core. Mail, I could never be without you now, you're the air I breath. I ne-"_**

Mello's tears fell down his cheeks, as he took a moment to catch control of himself.

**_"Mail, I need you so much. I never knew exactly how much, until I left Wammy's. The emptiness consumed me, without you I'm literally nothing. The happiest day of my life was the day we found each other again. I never told you that though, but I guess you already knew. I love making love to you. The way you come alive merely by my touch. My God Mail, you so fucking beautiful, you just don't know it. It's like you live just for me. Your touch, your kiss, the way your skin feels against mine. It's pure heaven, Mail. I pray every day nothing will ever ta-"_**

He couldn't control it this time, he choked on the words as he tried to get them out. He sat there for a few minutes, until he could breath again.

**_"I pray every day nothing will ever take you from me, because I'd die without you. Mail, you are the most beautiful part of my life, and always will be. I want you to remember that- just please always remember that, for me._**

_**I'll love you forever,**_  
><em><strong>-Mihael"<strong>_

Mello looked at the single grave next to him, wishing he laid beside it. He then placed the letter back where he found it and set the book on the ground. His hands felt the cold dirt, and he closed his eyes. How can it be that he is here and his beautiful Matty isn't? How is it that he's the one that goes on living, while his love is buried in this fucking earth? He raised his head towards the sky, his tears pooled around his outer ear. He knew he couldn't end his life, there would be no heaven. It was worth the wait, because heaven now held an angel and one day he'll be there to ask God for that angel back. He felt a warm breeze wash over him as his kneeled. The emotions he felt at this moment would go on until the day he'd die, and only then will he be free from this hell he was now living.

Mello rested his head on his arm. The one that felt the cold weathered stone. He couldn't help himself. He didn't want to leave, but knew he couldn't stay. The sun was setting in the California sky, as he gently placed his lips upon the rough surface, and gave Matt his goodnight kiss. Mello grabbed the book and raised up from the ground. He looked at the dirt that covered his beloved and said-

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful, ok?"

He placed his hand upon the marker one last time for the day.

"I love you Matty!"


End file.
